


If peace is out of reach...what is left for us?

by Lunarpilot



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Angst, F/F, Mentions of Death, On Hiatus, References to Depression, War, semi-hiatus, will update tags and warnings overtime!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarpilot/pseuds/Lunarpilot
Summary: In a world where raids and war have become normalcy, will a girl and a cyborg be able to find meaning in each other? Cyberpunk AU, Mainly TsuguSayo focused!





	If peace is out of reach...what is left for us?

It was a cold and snow-filled afternoon. Tsugumi pulled up her coat hood, tightened her scarf and glanced towards the sullen gray sky. She had just finished helping out at the EP (Evacuation Protection) shelter, serving food and offering blankets to those escaping street raids. She turned towards the metallic door and placed her keycard. She felt a little remorseful having stayed behind until the end, left with clean up duty. Moca and Ran had already handled their jobs and left for more repairs further down the city.

_“Thank you for your assistance today. Your payment should arrive in 1-2 hours.”_

  _Oh, that's right._ She thought to herself; today was payday. She slid the keycard in her coat pocket, and braced herself as a chilling wind blew past. _Uuu....it is midwinter afterall. But the manager was pleased with my hard work today...Hang in there, Tsugu!_

She began to walk home, glancing around at the settled snow. The street was mostly empty, which was to be expected after a raid, but Tsugu couldn’t help but feel unease at what had transpired just a few hours ago on these streets. Raids became more frequent recently, and the others had grown accustomed to their new busy schedules. In the end the blaring of the alarms became routine. It still pained her to see soldiers, injured...virotechs malfunctioning, or worse...corpses. She vowed that she’d do anything in her power to help people feel at ease because it was the only thing she could do, since the calamity. A familiar robotic voice filled the empty streets.

_"Unauthorized personnel should return to home safely immediately while clean up is performed."_

Thankfully, she wanted to go home as soon as possible. Her eyes felt heavy after the long night shift, her muscles beginning to ache after all the cleaning. _Bed sounds nice right about now…_ She thought back to the strangers she had talked to today. As much as the staff, they had also begun to grow used to the raids. Rather than asking, “will we be okay?” like they would when the ordeal began, they’d ask “when can we go home?”. Tsugumi wasn’t sure she was okay with the shift in tone. On one hand, it meant that generally everyone was calmer. But she knew...she knew how many had lost their lives to protect them.

“Carry them to the side of the park, and make sure they’re covered! They’re harder to fix when frozen!”

Tsugumi glanced over at the soldiers picking up the remains of fallen Virotechs at a nearby park, dragging them across the red stained snow. _It seems they’ve taken care of the fallen soldiers already… I wonder how many that is now._

“Excuse me, miss...you should head home, it’s still not safe outside.” _Ah, I was staring…_ Tsugumi looked over at the familiar soldier in front of her.

“....Ah! Tsugu!” Tomoe forced a smile.

“Tomoe!” She tried her best to smile back, despite her exhaustion. Tomoe seemed as though she had just had a fight, a few scratches peered from the sides of her face. But all in all, she was just happy to see one of her closest friends safe “I’m glad you’re okay!”

“Me too! It seems like everytime they come over they get easier to beat.” Tomoe crossed her arms proudly as she grinned smugly. “Seems like I’ve been getting stronger!”

“That’s great!” Tsugumi tried to hold back a yawn, as tears prickled the edges of her eyes.

“Tsugu...don’t tell me, you just got out of work?” _Ah, she noticed.._

“Ahaha….yeah, I was left with clean up duty and it took longer than expected...but don’t worry, I’m heading home now and straight to bed!” She tried to look as enthusiastic, and well, healthily awake to Tomoe. The last thing she wanted to do was to worry her with everything going on lately. However, Tomoe didn’t look convinced.

“Tsugu...don’t overwork yourself alright?” Tomoe smiled despite looking concerned and held her hands to her hips.

“I know...I’m sorry.” Tsugumi couldn’t help avoiding her gaze, feeling a little guilty. _I’m okay! I know I am… I...I have to do my part…_

“Hmm…” Tomoe glanced around for a moment before grinning back at Tsugumi. “How about I give you a ride home?”

“E-eh? N-no you don’t have to, you still have work to do right? I’ll be fine! My home is nearby anyway-”

“Nope! I want you to go straight home and rest. Besides, we’re almost done here.” Tomoe patted Tsugumis back encouragingly and walked towards a nearby car. 

“T-Tomoe…” She followed Tomoe reluctantly.

Tomoe called across the park, “Boss! I’m dropping this girl off, and heading home for today! Is that cool?”

“H-huh? Yeah! Good work today!” They both waved at each other as Tomoe unlocked the car.

“Sorry it’s a little messy, I haven’t had a chance to clean up the back seats since we all last went to the cinema, so there’s still popcorn everywhere...take a seat at the front.”

Tsugumi took a seat as Tomoe started the car, and glanced at the back seats. “Ahaha...Moca-chan really made a mess, huh?”

“Tell me about it. That’s going to take ages to clean up…” Tomoes eye began to twitch as she thought back to the cinema night.

“I-I can help! Just let me know when you’re-”

“Denied!” Tomoe leaned back as she pulled out of the parking lot. “You just need to think about resting for now, you’re always looking out for us. Besides, it was Moca who did the mess.”

“B-but…” _It’s the only thing I can do...to help you all..._ Is what she wanted to say, but her chest felt heavy as she couldn’t get the words out.

Tomoe began strumming the car wheel as she drove down the empty street, seeming lost in thought. “But...thank you, Tsugu.” Tsugumi looked over at Tomoe, who was staring straight ahead. “Even though we aren’t all living close to each other anymore, you still help us and look out for us...give us a chance to repay you every now and again, alright? Starting with this car ride.”

She pulled into the apartments driveway and turned to look at Tsugumi with a warm smile. She couldn’t help but smile back as she was filled with warmth and gratitude. “Now, go have a good rest.” 

“Thank you for the ride, Tomoe” 

Tomoe flashed a big grin and held a thumbs up “Anytime!”

She turned towards the apartment building after waving Tomoe goodbye and made her way upstairs. She kept her hood down, nodded to her neighbors and they smiled sympathetically as she trudged up the flight of stairs. As soon as she arrived at her studio apartment, she collapsed on her bed face down and thought back to the car ride. _If I’m not there to help them...won’t they forget about me?_

Tsugumi loved her friends with all her heart. However, as vice manager of the EP center she was stuck on this side of the city alone. Moca and Ran were allocated as emergency mechanics, a team of two, while Tomoe was placed as a soldier at the center of Tokyo with Himari who currently worked as an intern for the government. _In the end, I’m left here alone…_ She couldn’t help but sigh.

Sometime during her thought process, the shutters of her sliding doors began to flutter open as the end of clean up announcement rang across the city.

_"Raid clean up complete. It is now safe to leave your homes, but civilians are reminded to keep caution."_

She winced at the sudden brightness, and pulled herself from the bed slowly. _This isn’t the time to think about this stuff...I’m sure things will get better!_ With her newfound resolve, she was able to quickly slide on some pyjamas and made her way towards the glass sliding doors. Just as she reached for the curtains, she noticed something different about her usual view. As she pulled open the doors, she immediately regretted her decision as she braced for the cold. She could hear the bustle of civilians rushing outside in the distance, probably in a rush to return to their usual lives.

“C-cold!” As she stepped onto the snow filled balcony, she noticed someone sat in the corner covered in ice. "W-who’s there?..."

She approached the figure slowly, with some unease, and reached out her hand towards them. “U-um...a...are you okay? It’s too cold to be…” She slowly wiped some snow off the person’s head and found a serene looking woman with faded teal hair, she looked peaceful as though she was in a deep slumber; the faded snow made her pearl-like skin glisten in the afternoon light. Tsugumi checked light scratches that adorned her cheeks, and noticed behind the skin there was a metallic tint. She sighed of relief.

“A Virotech!...I-I’ll see what I can do to help you out!…” She breathed out and nodded to herself, despite panicking a little on the inside. She held the figure from under her arms, and slowly dragged her inside the studio. It was a little difficult due to the biting cold, but she managed to trudge her way inside with some effort. Once in, she shut the doors and the curtains, and proceeded to grab some blankets to warm the lady. Silently, Tsugumi observed the details of the woman as she wrapped her up.

 _Woah...she’s tall, and super beautiful…_ The lady was wearing a damaged black suit, and had her hair tied up in a messy bun. She was pretty beaten up, and if it wasn’t for the scratches Tsugumi wouldn’t have noticed that she wasn’t human. _Virotechs look more and more human by the day, huh…_

She then noticed a mark on the lady’s arm underneath some ripped fabric, “Hi...kawa….01…?”

Tsugumi gingerly picked up her phone, and stared at the time. _13:43...despite clean up being over, the others are probably busy or resting. I shouldn’t message them right now...I can handle this, I hope..._ Tsugumi settled on texting Moca and Ran after some rest, and figured that defrosting the lady for a few hours might make helping her easier.

She dragged the lady onto her bed as gently as she could and laid the blanket over her, making sure she was comfortable and warm. Tsugumi walked over to her closet and pulled out her spare futon, pushed aside her coffee table with her leg and settled it a little clumsily on the floor next to the bed.

She stared at the lady and began to wonder if she was a little too calm over this situation. She couldn't reach a reasonable conclusion, and decided that resting meant once she was awake she could be of more use to her.  _Once Moca and Ran are here to fix her, everything will be fine...there's no use worrying now..._

Exhaustion finally caught up to her as she snuggled into the confines of her futon, and it took little to no time for her to fall to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic since 2015, however I have been writing scripts for my media course so I hope its not too obvious that I'm not accustomed to this format; I hope to improve overtime!


End file.
